Suspects
by The Normal Twit
Summary: After the murders of Dakota, Bridgette and Sam, suspects are called in for questioning. Everyone will be shocked at the mysteries that will unfold. Who are the suspects? Who murdered the three? What was the motive? Will they be found? Currently being interviewed: Gwen. Next to be interviewed suspicious and scary Eva. Could she kill? AU, Thiller, Mystery and slight Horror. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Suspects

The partying and the screaming and vomiting was normal at a house which was large, though a scream and mass murder accusations were not. Few students attended the party and majority had left early, when the commotion grew and police officers came, all rushed back without a second thought. With three people being murdered, news gobbled it up and show-cased the tragic story to the world, the 7 primary suspects were taken to a police station for further questioning.

**Suspect 1: Heather**

As Heather was shoved into the police car grumbling in annoyance as her many enemies savoured the moment, she saw the police officers eyes drift to her various times until they reached the police station. "Ugh!" Heather opened the door, and hopped out, glancing around before rushing inside, ignoring the police officers wanting to assist her to the police station. For a few moments, Heather attention was fixed on the sign, before she quickly continued to storm inside. Heather's eyes drifted all over the place, the floor was dirty, and she shuddered at the thought of having to walk on it. "Navy blue." Heather's expression turned sour and her face showed distaste at the chosen wall colour.

"Grab her." The one commanding this was the police officer, the other complied and grabbed Heather. Heather screamed, moaned, struggled and groaned as they made there way to a door which read: Questioning Room. The police officer guiding Heather inside was the first to walk into the room. Underneath the sign, it read; Not in use. The other police officer flicked it and it instantly said: In use. Content with this the other police officer walked in, with the door slamming behind him as soon as he did.

"Navy? Again? Have originality." Heather sat down on a blue old and almost dilapidated chair. One police officer did the same, the other just stayed by the door. "Why am I even here?!" Heather's tone showed anger and that she demanded an answer, though an answer wasn't received. "I didn't kill any of those losers, I wouldn't waste my time on them anyway." The statement irked some controversy already as the one seated opposite Heather had his eye-brows raise. "What?" It was then obvious Heather didn't see anything wrong with the statement.

"You are here because of the investigation into the murders of Dakota Milton, Bridgette Riley and Sam Matthews, your dislike of all three arouses interest and suspicion already. Question 1: Were you at a," The man speaking shifted his eyes down towards some papers, before he looked directly at Heather again. "Geoffrey Mans party?" Heather gave a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Yes. Yes. I was." She answered after a while, though she continued to stare begrudgingly at the police officer.

"Question 2: Did you make contact with any of the suspects?" A silence followed, the only thing that hadn't changed was the expression shown on Heather's face, a scowl. "Miss?" The man's face may have shown his inner sternness, though his voice showed the other side of him, the concerned side. "Miss?!" He bellowed, after a long period of time had passed, frustration oozed out of both police officers. Heather smirked, though no answer was given. The police officer pulled up a recorder, the only part of Heather body which shock was her eyes as they widened quickly. "Defiance in answering." He muttered into it and played it back, then his eyes set on Heather once again.

"I did." She answered bitterly, "I didn't make any contact with Bridgette at all though, Dakota, however I did. That Sam boy was a nobody to me, until his demise. Good riddance if you ask me, the encounter I had with him was horrible. He disgusts me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I do not."

"It was rhetorical."

Heather chuckled, and crossed her arms and legs. "I know your face is disproportionate, you didn't need to point that out me." Heather's joking attitude alluded to her real personality. The police officer growled and repeated the previous question. "Why should I? You don't believe me. Neither does he. You both know. But remember this, I wasn't the one who did it."

"Your story will provide solid proof until contradicted." Heather rolled her eyes, "What would your parents say if they knew you were being difficult?" Heather's face softened for a rare moment. "Would they punish you? Ground you? What would happen to them if you refused to give evidence? Hmm? They would be hailed as the family who gave birth to a murderer? Do you want that?" As the questions replayed through Heather's mind she regained her cold expression.

"Do I?" Pondered Heather allowed, "Denting their reputation. Hmm. You know what, I'll just tell my story. The only thing that made me what to do this was my richness." Heather said. "You better be listening! Okay, I arrived at around..."

* * *

"You cannot seriously be KIDDING me?" Heather wore a pink dress reaching to her knees, her heels matched the pink. Her hair was styled back, a change from the usual pony-tail she had adopted during her teenage years. She was glaring at the driver of a black limo. "You turn up 15 minutes late just because your wife was giving birth and you want a tip? There is a difference between fashionably late and tacky late." Heather knelt down and leaned forward, her head was in the car, "You'd better hope, I make it work!" The bus driver pressed a button and glared at Heather, a smile was on his face, Heather swiped her head from the window as it began to close. "What are you? CRAZY?" Heather yelled, the limo driver sped off leaving Heather in dust.

Heather shook off her visibly annoyed expression and plastered on a fake smile. "Geoff!" She said, when he answered the door, "How are you?" Heather's temporary and rare smiled disappeared. "I see you are still living in the 80's." Heather sped past him and gasped in admiration, "I didn't know your house was so big." Heather saw a series of steps in front of her. "How unconventional." Heather said, referring to the purple colour, yet still opaque floor. Geoff's living room was large, Heather spotted a candy floss machine, some poorly made punch. "He must have spiked it." Heather's view was on the local bad boy known for ruining parties in anyway but usually getting off scot-free.

Naturally on the other side was a buffet, this was a large one and it barely covered the vast quarter it took up. "Ugh. Owen looks like a fat Oompa Loompa in drag. Again." Also near the buffet table, gobbling it up was local fatty Owen. The room which sparked Heather's interest was the kitchen, though numerous 'obstacles' stood in the way due to it being all the way at the end of the hall. One was rushing up to her at that moment. "Oh, not her." In a moment, Heather had control over her expression, changing it into a large grin. She began to extend her arms out as the obstacle rushed towards her.

"Heather!" Squealed Dakota, hugging her. "Kiss, kiss." They did so, pretending to kiss each-other on the cheek as they made no actual contact with each-others cheeks. Dakota was wearing a blue dress, a sea blue, which was covered fully in sequels, Dakota's shoes were blue sandals. Heather looked down at them. "Ooh? Don't you like?" Heather gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well don't worry your ensemble is disgusting too." Seeing Heather take offence, Dakota stood a steady step back. "See you later, sorry, it just came out. Oh and can you tell me if you find Sammy!" Dakota, too busy looking at Heather instead of the route she was taking. Collided into Duncan, who spilt punch over her dress. Dakota gasped and looked at Duncan. "This comes off, right?" Duncan smiled and then shook his head, laughing in her face. Dakota groaned and pushed Duncan as she rushed to find the nearest latrine.

"Hello. Heather." Heather whipped her head away from Dakota's outfit fiasco and turned to the voice, "How are you doing this fine evening?" Heather simply walked on, the boy adjusted a dark and dangerous look. "Revenge will be sweet. Her prettiness, her popularity, her mystifying eyes will all soon disappear." Heather heard this and didn't seem unnerved as she continued to walk, slowly getting closer to her destination.

"HEATHER!" Came a cheery voice, Heather sighed and was about to open her mouth, though what stopped her from doing so was her being smothered with one large hug. The constant squirming didn't faze the hugger whose name Heather remembered to be Owen, as soon as Heather was left go of she quickly rushed off. "Heather? Don't you want to stay for some food!" The offer seemed to drift to the back of Heather's mind as she slipped through crowds, the kitchen was now in her grasp. Heather rushed towards it, though a figure stopped her from entering.

"LeShawna."

"Girl, don't start with me. I just want to know why you made my home girl Bridgette cry?" LeShawna spotted Heather's confused look. "Don't you lie. Bridge is up stairs, crying her eyes out because of what you said to her?" Heather chuckled, "Girl, what you findin' funny?" Heather didn't answer. "You know what, I don't want to know. Just get up there and apologize to that poor girl crying her eyes out because she met a wretch like you." Heather ignored LeShawna's command and simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are just askin' for it now!" LeShawna threw her Ruby earrings on the floor, rage-filled. This prompted Geoff to hover over.

"Ladies. Ladies. What's with all the conflict?" He asked. LeShawna informed him of what they were arguing about. Geoff's face looked like he had been smacked in the face. "Heather. I suggest you apologize to Bridgette. Or you will be thrown out, so dudette go on apologize." Heather walked off, but heard the whispering which took place behind her. "I know she did it but if we play along to her denial."

Heather mustered a glare as guided towards the stairs it remained when she walked up. "Geoff is such an idiot!" She whispered to herself, walking up the stairs. She stumbled a few times but recovered so quickly no one saw. As she ascended up, the crying began clearer. Heather walked up and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard muffled noises and peaked in. She saw a couple of teenagers kissing, she didn't identify them due to slamming the door gingerly. She eventually located the source of sobbing and strutted in. Bridgette's snot-filled nose and blood red eyes had Heather cringe.

"D-don't even try." Heather did try, she walked up to Bridgette and snarled at her, only further scaring the girl who began to pant, Heather rolled her eyes and walked out a shot then came from downstairs. "What was that?" The questioned posed as a worthy adversary for Heather thoughts.

"Probably nothing I'll check, and if anyone asks, I apologized to you." When Heather had glanced down she saw that a brawl had emerged, "Ugh my head. It's pounding." Heather walked past the pile of blood she failed to notice and when she did she assumed it was nothing due to her tiredness despite this Bridgette's pleads and cries still fell on death ears as she walked into a bedroom hopped onto it and after hearing a croak, fell asleep.

* * *

"So you did interact with Bridgette? If only briefly it still counts. You mentioned icky dark red stuff? Did it not occur to you that that substance may have been blood. We had it tested and it WAS blood. You could have saved Mrs Riley's life."

"Mrs?"

"Yes Mrs, I take it you were not informed about her marital status?" Heather nodded, "Anyway, continue on."

* * *

Heather eventually found herself able to get up only due to the sobbing and loud yells which exerted from Geoff. Heather snaked out of her room and a saw a crowd of people crowded in the bathroom. "What's happened?"

"Bridgette's dead!" LeShawna said, kneeling and looking at the girl. "I wonder who did it!" LeShawna glanced at Heather, who gasped knowing an accusation was taking place. "I am leavin' Bridge would have wanted the party not to go on."

Later, Heather went down stairs are coming to terms about what had occurred. She saw the most minimal people still at the party. "Dakota!" The fame-monger found herself looking up at Heather. Dakota had tears stained all over her face. "What's wrong with you?" The simple questioned posed as such an obstacle to get over and eventually Heather grew bored of Dakota's constant blubbering and was about to walk downstairs and completely blank Dakota all-together.

"Sam, he is dead!" Heather soon found her arms wrapping around Dakota, "He was the best boyfriend ever!" Dakota's constant droning seemed almost never-ending. "Why him? I mean who would murder him? Who and why?" The questions didn't edge into Heather's mind, she yawned silently. "Hey, Heather. Thanks for being there." Heather gave Dakota one last squeeze before zooming away from her and into the kitchen. Heather's face froze, the twitch in her eyes which had bugged her during her early child hood had finally returned, which meant Heather was experiencing such shock.

"I thought you were dead. Guess Dakota has a little back-bone and a little less morality then I thought." Heather looked ahead at what she saw; Sam's ghost, floating as if it was something seen in a movie. "Anyway, move, Gamer." Ghost Sam sighed, a gesture followed and it had Heather's hand go through Sam's ghost. "AHH!" Heather's scream had chaos explode from the depths of everybody.

When Heather's eyes popped open questions arose though none were answered angering her. With Heather being as observant as she is, she noticed not many people were at the party. Geoff was guiding people out, he was still mourning, shown by his snivelling and tears. Blood was splattered near the punch, Heather silenced, knowing a lot had taken place today and in case another had died she decided not to question it, feeling that there was enough animosity surrounding her for today.

"Dakota's dead, though, did she murder herself? I don't know." Heather gasped at what she was hearing.

* * *

"That's pretty much what happened at the party."

"If we find any incriminating evidence you know what's gonna happen." The warning stood tall to Heather, she nodded and quietly made her way out.

Once she was out of the ear-shot a discussion was already beginning to formulate. "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Hmm. We will see, I can see a few things being proved wrong, especially with her enemy Gwen scheduled for interview in a few hours. So, let's see what she has to say."

"I am sure it will be interesting."

* * *

**AN: So that's the first chapter, next to be interviewed and tell her side of the story. Gwen! Oh and please review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	2. Gwen

Suspects

The partying and the screaming and vomiting was normal at a house which was large, though a scream and mass murder accusations were not. Few students attended the party and majority had left early, when the commotion grew and police officers came, all rushed back without a second thought. With three people being murdered, news gobbled it up and show-cased the tragic story to the world, the 7 primary suspects were taken to a police station for further questioning.

**Suspect 2: Gwen**

* * *

Gwen glowered as she sat in the police car, her facial expression varied during the journey, Gwen's eyes didn't meet the police officers eyes or any people passing and on-lookers as Gwen's attention was fully fixed on her sketching pad. When the car abruptly stopped, Gwen's sketch book ended up in the police officers hands. "Can I have it back?" The presumed answer was no as Gwen wasn't seem exiting the car with sketchbook in hand. Gwen followed the same route Heather did. Soon she was located in the exact same interviewing room and on the same chair.

"So, your name is Gwen?" A nod emerged from Gwen. "Heh, I already like you better than that mouthy one." Gwen's dull expression had a smile brighten it up before it reverted back to it. "Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Sure. So, what's the first question?" A surprised look had rendered Gwen confused. "What? I am not a goody two-shoes. I have done SOME bad things. I have been through his process before you know and seen it on TV." This seemed to demolish the surprised looks. "Oh and plus Heather blabbed about her interview. She said you hit her." A collective gasp came from the two officers, composure was eventually regained. "I know, I doubt you did. Heather's just a vindictive person, who sucks money and intimidation out of anyone she has a conflict with. Which is basically everyone. So, are we going to get on with this?" Gwen's irked tone signalled, she was already getting tired, this was countered with a yawn a few mere moments later.

"Yes, yes. This question is separate from the interview. Did you know of Ms Riley's marital status?" Gwen's demeanour showed confusion with her eyes almost popping out of her head. A file was handed to the man, who's eyes shifted from it and then to Gwen. "This file says you knew." Silence took over the room and the only sound capable of being heard was of the file being dropped on the table in front of man. Gwen's assumed the position of what was proved to be a glare as it was followed up with a hiss emitting from the Goth. When the sound of a recorder being turned on birthed, Gwen had to move her eyes downwards to realize the interview was indeed being recorded. "Question 1: Where were you on the night of the murder committed?"

"At the party." Gwen's glance shifted between to the two police officers before the cause of this was revealed. "Which one of you is withholding my sketch-book?" After moments passed, the annoyance was brought up, though in a different phrased manner. "Which police officer is invading my privacy by withholding something without reason?" The manner in Gwen's voice had the police officer's confer without words and soon a gleeful Gwen smiled at her victory when the police officers dubbed her fit to have her sketchbook returned.

"Question 2: Did you make contact with the dead at the party?" Instead of pausing it as an ultimatum type of question, the police officer himself seemed to have doubt in his eyes, "When alive, of course." The specification proved no help to Gwen, who was already wondering the ways to answer the question. "Ms?" Gwen shook her head and a smirk formed on her face.

"I made contact with Bridgette and was forced to talk to Dakota, I didn't see much of Sam, though I did interact with him. I sadly made contact with others such as Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan and ect." Silence snaked it way's into the room once again. "Hey, who are the suspects? Just want to know." The impending silence again returned as the officers conferring took longer than all had expected. A cough snapped them back to reality, the police officer turned to Gwen, only having his eyes on her for moments. "So, are you going to tell me or...?" Hand gestures for the speaking female followed. The police officer's eyes shut half-way through and words were on the tip of his tongue and whispered but never freed into the open to be heard by anything else.

"Suspects include, Eva, Alejandro, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney and Isabella. Blabbing about the suspects will lead to a breach of contract." The confusion in Gwen's face grew quickly, "This one?" The police officer held up some long worded, long paged contract with Gwen's forged signature. Gwen's mouth opened slightly, words dripped out, again they were inaudible. "Now, explain in detail and depth what you saw taking place on the night of murder."

Emerging from inside of Gwen was the urge to suddenly clap. "What? I don't like how bright it was so I clap. Navy is okay colour, over-used, but cool." Suddenly a small crash had Gwen's chair break. "Shut it in there, will you?" Yelled Gwen, the reply that came back did receive so with a few words changed she sent an echo back. "Okay, so I arrived at the party late when Heather was at the spiked punch bowl."

"Punch bowl?" A gasp followed and the covering of the police officers mouth followed.

Gwen's smirk showed all. "She didn't tell you? Oh, THIS will be good.." An evil laugh came from Gwen, though neither police officer seemed concerned, even the slip up didn't raise concern.

* * *

"Girl, you need to be there. Prove that witch Heather wrong! Don't tell me a few blocks killed those white girl legs of yours." Gwen's dress was white, her shoes were white and her teeth were white, Gwen's natural hair colour, red was show-cased for the first time in her teenage years. The one speaking was Gwen's friend going by the name of LeShawna. Gwen's figurine soon emerged through the door. Separation between the trio (Bridgette, silently following them, LeShawna and Gwen) took place.

Gwen journey to her desired destination was short and sweet. "Hey Duncan," Gwen's eyes shifted between him and the punch bowl, a smile braced her otherwise miserable face. "Spiked the punch?" Gwen's sudden rush to hide alarmed Duncan. "It's Heather!" Heather's large sip of punch surprised Duncan, as seen by the look his face. As more and more sips passed, the happiness entering Gwen never seized.

"HEY, LOSER!" Spluttered Heather, coughing as she hugged Bridgette, who was simply floating by. "YOU ARE A W.H.O.R-" Bridgette's shock was not contained, she attempted to hide none of it, Heather's insults showed no end. An eventual intervention from Geoff had unintentionally added more fuel to the fire, pushing, shoving were all controlled by Heather and directed at Geoff.

The crowds which formed feigned fake sadness, "Ha! Geoff! Send Heather away from the party!" Duncan's suggestion was ignored, but he continued to let it out nonetheless.

"Heather is obviously drunk, dudette, get upstairs." A chuckle emerged from Gwen as Heather was pushed up the stairs, which Bridgette had ran up sometime beforehand. Heather's resistance signalled she was resilience as no signs of giving in were evident by her behaviour, eventually this subsided and she was escorted up the stairs.

Later, Gwen's urge to let out urin was growing, so she marched up the stairs, with more need than previously, she heard loud panting, and the need slowly withered, Gwen's journey back down stairs was short as she heard a shot, before continuing she looked around, noticing Heather was quick to glance in her direction, or so it seemed, as Gwen was not noticed, a brawl was in Heather's line of vision, due to this Gwen's slow creeping down the stairs quickened it's pace, Gwen had been low enough down to see a shot zoomed and pierced Sam's skin.

"Ugh, my head, it's pounding." She had heard Heather say rather loudly, before hearing a loud croak. "Bridgette?" Gwen's worry soon disappeared, "No sound... she must be asleep."

"Gurl!" LeShawna's voice was sensed, Gwen looked down, discovering LeShawna before her, rushing up the stairs she was quick to shove her Goth friend out out of the way, before the loudest scream uttered from her was heard.

Gwen rushed up first, being the other to see Bridgette's corpse, a curtain moved many times, LeShawna's eyes were sometimes fixed on it, which Gwen noticed when she looked away from Bridgette's corpse after seeing it the first time. Others rushed up, Gwen was shoved to the back, Gwen began to venture down the stairs, seeing Geoff the only one present.

"Hey! Gwen! Enjoying the party, did everyone leave? Bummer."

"Uh, no."

"So, are they doing the make-out thing upstairs? Whoo! I'd wanna do that with Bridge! And a lot more afterall we are-"

Gwen's facial expression showed tears. "Geoff, do not cry."

"Ooh! You got me a car for my birthday? Did Bridge and Dunc put you up this? Dudes! You shouldn't have!" Gwen's mouth opened, no words escaping it, her eyes closed, but Geoff had already made his own way up the stairs, his enthusiasm was dented, and his sobbing begun. Gwen did not move for minutes, her eyes closed, before opening, and focusing on one thing: A picture of Bridgette. The focus on it was a very small one, as it had taken time for Gwen to realize, Bridgette was frowning in the photo, a Spanish tall looking boy, who she by Alejandro was beside her, something black was seen having a peek outside of his shirt.

* * *

"Did you say something black?" Repeated an officer.

"She did." Confirmed the other.

"What?" The Goth was curious.

"It might've been a gun." They revealed.

"Are you meant to reveal this?" Gwen knew the answer.

"Aren't you meant to get on with the story?" One officer came back with.

"Touché." Gwen replied.

* * *

Time had passed once again, partying many people weren't, a small amount of people remained at the party, Gwen was sat by the door for the remainder of the party, intently scanning someone when they left.

"Wait, LeShawna hasn't been here for a while? Everyone else who's still here I have seen, LeShawna? No." Gwen got up, scampering up the stairs gingerly, a worrying expression written all over her face, she entered the bathroom, instantly she dropped to her knees, landing in front of LeShawna, who was laying on the floor, breathing was not heard. "Is she?"

Gwen's hands desperately tried to disclose the fact that she had a pulse, eventually she could confirm she did. "LeShawna...LeShawn-" Gwen eyes shifted around the room, a breeze had her shuddering, "Wait, that window, was bolted shut." Gwen gasped, "Someone could have entered and finished Bridgette off and then tried to do so with LeShawna. That croak...was..." Tears were on Gwen's face, travelling lower and lower as they became more prominent. "It was her last breath..."

"GEOFF!" Gwen had yelled for the party boys name, who she hadn't seen since the incident, when he submerged, she simply informed him, "LeShawna is alive, the window was previously bolted shut, right?"

Geoff gasped.

"Exactly. Make sure she's safe, I am leaving."

* * *

"And...that ends it all?" Questioned one police officer.

"No. Let me finish." Gwen's emotions could be seen, she had clearly been crying much more during the interview than before.

* * *

Outside, Gwen switched directions, going through a bush, "It's shorter. It's shorter." She reassured herself whenever she got stung, the rustling of the leaves and the silence had Gwen perspiration, it continued when she heard voices.

"Eva, did you hear that?"

"Eva?" Gwen mouthed.

"Yes, Alejandro, it was a squirrel. Obviously." Eva concluded.

"Bu-"

"BUT nothing!" Hissed Eva.

"What if someone hears what we're planning?"

"We'll simply do what we did to them as well, won't we?"

Eva gasped. "It's to out of hand!"

"Eva, Eva, Eva, is it...really?"

Eva growled and stormed off. "GO AWAY!"

Alejandro's reply was inaudible, but both then seemingly went there separate ways, when the silence had returned.

* * *

"Did you record this?" Asked one of the officers.

"Who has a recorder on them?" Asked Gwen.

"Us." They replied. "Can you make your own way home, or shall we drive you?"

"What do you think?" Gwen replied, glaring at them as she walked out.

"Who is the next interviewee?" Asked the same officer.

"Eva."

"Well, what shall we uncover next? And will we have some more closure?"

"Stop doing that, seriously."

* * *

AN: Done! Sorry for the wait! Review!


	3. Eh

**DISCONTINUED DISCONTINUED STOP HERE. STOP HERE UNLESS YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND WHO KILLED THE THREE AT THE VERY END.**

Suspects

The partying and the screaming and vomiting was normal at a house which was large, though a scream and mass murder accusations were not. Few students attended the party and majority had left early, when the commotion grew and police officers came, all rushed back without a second thought. With three people being murdered, news gobbled it up and show-cased the tragic story to the world, the 7 primary suspects were taken to a police station for further questioning.

* * *

**Suspect 3: Eva**

Eva's footsteps had the ground quivering occasionally, she shoved the door open, indirectly leading to Geoff's body making contact with floor, a grunt from Eva was the sympathy he got. "HI...EVA, Y-Y, I need to pee, be right back, ape." Heather's deranged speech patterns had made Eva simply grab Heather and throw her otuside, before slamming the door.

"Go home!"

Eva sighed, prolonging it as she stepped into the hall, silence overtook the room, many were sat down, most having situated themselves away from anyone else coming in, Eva's eyes led themselves to squint showing that her confusion was enlarged greatly. "I'm..." Eva's soundwaves transpired into silence when seemingly jumpy actions were already of occurrence, "Going to find the bathroom. Weirdos."

"Guess that she hasn't heard..."

Eva discarded the response, as she stormed off, exiting the room in the process. "Hmm," Her hand zoomed toward, as she was about to unclench her fist and make the contact with the door, it began to unveil the contents of what was inside the confined space. "A kitchen?" Eva's eyes commenced the act of rolling, "Like I need that. Now, where is the bathroom?"

Snivelling was heard.

Eva's actions caused her too pause, she sourced the sounds instantaneously, "That room?" Eva whispered, she shoved the door a corresponding and resounding slam effective made the sobbing seize. "Dakota? Ew, why is a prissy girl like you crying? Break a nail? Whatever, I need to find the bathroom." Eva scanned Dakota, "And unless you are going to help, which you probably won't I am going now."

"It's Sam," Dakota lifted her head out of her knees, her speech became clear. "He's dead." Dakota then began to cough, wheezing. "He was shot! And now he is GONE!" Dakota sobbed, burying her head in her knees. A realization dawned on Eva.

"So, that's why everyone is acting weird!" She frowned, "They couldn't have broken the vow of silence to tell me someone had died?" Eva scoffed, "Disgusting. So, he was shot? By who?" Eva's question struck a nerve, the crying was emulated by others in the other room, and Eva clamped her hands over her ears. "SHUT UP!" Eva's voice raised itself, "Thank you!" Eva's command had been heard, registered and had been listened too.

"I did..n-not do it!" She cried, Eva's shock was reflected on widening of her eyes. "Everyone keeps saying that I did! But YOU have to believe me, right?" Her tears were speeding down her face snot filled, despair infected, face. Eva gave a nod, her silence being appreciated, Eva's body gave way, her feet malfunctioned and Eva ended up on the floor, her position did not change even after a few moments. Eva's eyes drifted to Dakota's hands, her eyes fixated on the vibrations, beginning mild, before being accompanied by pants.

"Why are you shaking, then?" Eva's innocent question had been received with an immense negative acclaim, the look of disgust evident on Dakota's face had Eva bow despite the things that Eva had done wrong were extremely minimal. "I didn't mean it like that." The reason for her muffling and quietness was unknown and the heavy handed topic was continuing to linger.

"Look." Eva began, Dakota shunned her words and attempts to reach out. "Fine. I'll just leave shall I?" Dakota's sobbing increased instantly, and got louder. "No? That's what I thought."

"Get me a knife. GET ME A KNIFE!" She suddenly squawked, "GET ME A-" Eva shook her head, "Don't then!" Dakota sniffed, "I am going to suffer and clearly you don't care. GO LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eva then walked out, one glance at Dakota caused her guilt to be high. Once the door was shut for a few moments, Dakota screamed and began to cry, even loudly, groaning and coughing.

Eva broke down the door, and strolled in. The sight ramming into her skull for years to come. "Dakota, Dakota! Why would? Why you? Huh? But-how? Are you KIDDING me?!" Eva was in shock.

* * *

"What was there?" Asked the officer, seeing Eva stop.

Eva let out a glare, "Let me continue in my own time!"

"Yeah!" The other officer added. "Sorry. Sorry."

"But please, if you need tissues, ask. We do understand how hard it was."

"It's sad that they died, okay? But why am I a suspect? Gwen told me the list, and 7 people?! It's not a lot there were over 35 at the party!"

* * *

"I-I-" Dakota looked at her abdomen, seeing the blood pour out. "Alejandro." Dakota coughed, getting up and racing to Alejandro who was in the kitchen alone. She then dropped to the floor, howling and crying in pain. "Give me the gun."

Alejandro's shocked face did not face much concealment. He knelt down, "How do you know about that?" Alejandro's question wasn't answered quickly as groaning and crying prolonged this. "Take all the time you need."

Dakota let out a hiss, "Give me the gun. Or I tell everyone that you have a gun. I'll give it back."

* * *

And that's where I stopped, I am officially **DISCONTINUING** this fic. Only because...its not my main priority at the moment and I really have no more gumption for it.

Here's what would've happened.

Eva reveals insight about Dakota's death, stating her death was a suicide, which no one else saw. As she arrived later than the rest, she notes that she encountered a drunken Heather, who she threw out. She also notes that everyone who remained at the party acted differently, (with exception of Heather and LeShawna, who'd left early). Eva mentions the conversation with Alejandro was merely them joking around.

* * *

Duncan reveals he got there before everyone else did and it was his idea to set up the party, Bridgette turned up first, Sam followed, he reveals and Dakota turned up soon after, Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen turned up together, Eva turned up, Alejandro did soon after. Izzy turned up, Courtney came for a few moments, before leaving. He reveals that LeShawna, Alejandro, Eva, Izzy and himself all turned up again when it is announced the police went through the crime scene. He left soon after, however he went to the bathroom and saw a piece of blonde hair, he noticed it was not Bridgette's shade, and it was outside on the outside window sill of the bolted window.

* * *

LeShawna (who at first wasn't a suspect) reveals, what everyone else, thought was a small sound, was actually a girl-ish shriek around Bridgette had died. She also reveals she was knocked out, by didn't see the figure, as she noticed someone was hiding behind the shower curtain. LeShawna also remarks that for a swift moment, Alejandro a gun fall out of his pocket, which LeShawna did not notice, or pretended not to, and LeShawna noted that Eva washed a knife, and when LeShawna asked her about it, Eva threatened her and left it there.

* * *

Alejandro revealed he had a gun on him for safety reasons, and the conversation with Eva, was a joky one as a they burst out laughing soon after, he told them he had no more info, but when he had turned up again all clues pointed towards a blonde haired person murdering Bridgette. He suggests the theory that Dakota murdered Bridgette, and told Sam, who murdered himself, Dakota over-thrown with guilt murdered herself.

* * *

Courtney refused an interview and merely wrote a letter stating why she doesn't want one, she said that there was a bedroom no one entered, and she went in there to debate whether she was going to leave, and she saw Dakota, stating she committed a murder, because Sam was hiding his real identity from her posing as a gamer, but instead of the happy reaction he had, Dakota didn't speak to him for the rest of the night, she revealed that she shot him with Alejandro's gun. She said she rushed out, fearing for her life, and did not return.

* * *

Izzy reveals that by the time she got there, most had left, however when she returned, she snooped around the house, and found puke in the toilet, presumably from the party. She also saw the person left quite a few clues, like the hair on the window sill, meaning he/she hadn't done it before. She also revealed that someone had drunk most of the alcohol, but it didn't show until later, she remembers seeing Eva, and that she said Dakota killed herself. but she confirmed the shade wasn't Geoff's, and Dakota couldn't really murder Bridgette as she was one of the few who never went upstairs, Izzy reveals that she saw the camera which only showed who was going up the stairs and Dakota wasn't one of threm.

* * *

The next chapter shows the arrests of Duncan for spiking the punch, and the arrests of Alejandro, Eva and Owen. Owen blurts out they know he murdered Bridgette and he pleads them, saying he was forced into it by Alejandro and Eva and at the time he was under the influenced of alcohol which Duncan had supplied.

* * *

**Dakota's **death was a suicide, she met Eva without telling she shot Sam. She then met Courtney soon after and spilled the whole story, she then told Eva to go get a knife to assist with her suicide supposedly, but in actuality it was too get Eva out of the room, the reason for Eva already having a bloody knife was because Dakota stabbed her abdomen. Dakota feebly asked Alejandro for his gun, and Alejandro denied having one, Dakota threatened to tell the others, and Alejandro refused to give it to her, knowing what she was going to do, however he was slightly influenced by alcohol, it isn't know whether it was enough to cloud his judgement. Dakota then stole it again and then shot herself in the heart, killing herself.

**Sam's **death was due to Dakota shooting him, she stole Alejandro's gun cunningly and bided her time, once Sam had told Dakota that he wasn't really a gamer and it was a persona to get her interested, as part of a bet, but then he started to actually like her, Dakota was extremely angered, and when the lights went out because of an electrical error, Dakota fired the shot many times and threw the gun in another direction. The lights turned and Sam had clearly been mutilated while the lights were out but not by Dakota.

**Bridgette's **death was because of Scarlett and Alejandro pressuring Owen to, reasons which they refuse to disclose, however Owen was influenced heavily under alcohol and so he carried it out, but when realised what he had done his senses snapped in and he puked in the toilet became and then left the party in a hurry, sorry and clearly resentful for his actions.


End file.
